Broken Wings
by Cody T. Valentine
Summary: An Elseworlds tale where Nightwing's life begins to come undone.Please Review. Rated T for violence, and language. UPDATED: 5th and final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: The Trap

Chapter 1: The Trap

It was quiet. _Too quiet,_he thought to himself, and he was right. He knew New York well and at 4am, it was never this quiet, ever. He stared over the city. It really was the city that never slept. A rain drop fell and landed on his shoulder. It splashed up and hit his face. _Great _he sighed and headed back home, _Guess its just a slow night. _He jumped down, landing on his balcony and slipped in. Suddenly he was grabbed, and slammed down. _Now what? _ His assaillant now had him in an arm bar. There was no movement. He was prepared to escape when the grip was tightened. "Ow.." He tried not to scream. Quickly he grabbed her foot causing her to lose her grip, and fell back, landing on his bed. He jumped up and pinned the mysterious woman. Then, in his best Batman voice he said "Who are you?"

"HA!!" She scoffed at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked still using his Batman voice.

"You sound just like him! Really, its uncanny." She began to laugh, amazed at his ability to mimic.

He returned his voice to normal and asked again. "Who are you?"

"No one special." She pushed him off and and ran out onto the Balcony. "Catch me if you can, Nightwing." As he got to his feet he saw her jump.

Nightwing turned on his communicator, "Babs you there?". He jumped off, following the woman. A tired female voice entered Nightwing's ear as he shot a zip line and landed on the adjacent roof.

"Dick? Come on, it's like five am.", a voice complained. Nightwing jumped across an alley. Even in the rain this woman was incredibly fast.

"I just got back to my apartment and some one was there...female, about 22, 5' 5", 115 pounds." He could hear her typing as lightening flashed and a blast of thunder filled the air. The woman jumped and did a front filp, landing on a much higher roof about 20 feet away. Nightwing continued his pursuit, and jumped after her.

"I have 373 results What color is her hair? What about Eyes?"

"Dark hair, hazel eyes." Another flash of lightning and clap of thunder. The woman was gone. "Damn."

"What happened?", the voice asked.

"I lost her."

"Well I still have 73 results We're not getting anywhere, this way."

Nightwing nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Ok, go get some sleep Thanks, Babs. I love you."

"Good night. Love you too." Nightwing smiled. "And...Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will." He said nodding again.

He looked around, there was no way he was finding her in this weather. He decided to head back to his apartment He was more careful this time. Luckily, no one was there. "Thank god.", he said with a sigh. He locked the doors and windows and took off his mask, changed out of his costume and fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

His phone began to ring. He turned over and looked at the clock. _7:23...why? _He grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Dick, its Tim. Get to Gotham, now". He hung up. Tim sounded scared, worried.

_Damn. _It would take at least a few hours to drive to Gotham, and after two hours of sleep, he wasn't really up to it, but he had to. It was his duty. He put on his suit under jeans and a thermal shirt. He put his gloves in his backpack along with a spare costume. His mask was in his pocket along with some SPRITE gum. He decided to take his bike. He hopped on and was off. He got on the interstate and headed south. His mind kept going back to the girl from last night, _She knows where I live...thats bad_. After less than three hours, he pulled up to the gate of the mansion. "Its me.", he said into an intercom before the gate opened and he sped in. He pulled up to the door and walked inside.

Tim was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. "He's gone. We were on patrol last night...he said he was following a lead and sent me home. We did get a transmission from him. It's timed 5:32 AM. Come on." They walked down to the Batcave. Dick did not know what to think about how the past several hours had progressed. First the incident with the Girl and now Bruce is gone. Tim walked over to the Computer and pressed a button and a dark, harsh voice was heard.

"She appeared out of nowhere. She's fast. What? No." They could hear a grapple fire. "Young, about 22, 5' 5". Dark hair." _It was her but how? _Punches could be heard. Then a yell and what sounded like a metal pipe on a certain black cowl. "Ma...", and then silence.

Tim looked up at Dick, looking for an answer. Dick shook his head. Tim nodded and hung his head.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." _But first we need to find her. _There was a beeping sound and Tim pulled out his Titans communicator and looked at Dick. "Go, The Titans need you, I'll find Bruce."

"But.."

"No, go. I got this, dont worry, when you get back, he'll be back."

"Ok, I'm holding you to that." Dick nodded and Tim began his exit. _Ok, now how am find him? _

"Tim you still there?" Dick looked up and saw a red haired women with glasses on the moniter, she was in a wheel chair.

"Hey Babs, he left, the Titans needed him, I'm gonna find Bruce." Barbara nodded.

"The woman he describes sounds an awful lot like your little run in last night. But I don't see how she got to Gotham so quickly."

"Me either. Was Bruce wearing his GPS?" Barbara typed in the sequence, then looked up.

"I'm not getting a signal. Wait...I think...yes! I got it! I'm sending the location to your mini PC."

Nightwing undressed, put his gloves and mask on, and flipped up the monitor on his gauntlet. "Be careful." Barbara said as Nightwing hopped onto a red motorcycle and put on a Red Helmet. _I wish I brought my own bike. _For a second, he even thought about using the bike he did bring but he decided against it as he sped out of the batcave. The sun was still up and the streets were packed. He didnt like being out during the day, but right now, it was needed. The GPS led him to an abandoned dock, he stopped a few blocks away and stealthily entered a warehouse. It was extremely dark compared to the outside. He sneaked into a back room and saw Bruce, who was still wearing his half-shattered mask. He looked around but didn't see the woman. He slid through the shadows and untied Batman.

"Hey, I'm getting you outta here."

"Dick, get out of here, before she gets back. Go, she's been waiting for you. Go."

"What? Shes been waiting for me?" He said as he finished untying Batman's hands. "She's not here now, and I'm getting you outta here."

"She is always here." One blunt strike and Nightwing was out.

He opened his eyes. It was dark He could feel the dried blood on his face. "You're awake." She shined a flood light on him. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was tied up. Bruce, next to him, was also. His hands and feet were bare, but his mask was still on. "Good, I was beginning to think I hit you a bit hard."

"Who are you?"

"They call me Spoof."

Nightwing laughed "Spoof? Where'd you get that?"

"Dr. Crane."

Nightwing laughed again.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!"

"He was making fun of you."

"SHUT UP!"

Nightwing countinued to laugh. She teleported over and punched him in the face. "There's no way you're going to make this any better."

"I don't see how I could."

"What a smart boy." She smiled and walked away. "Your friend over there wasn't very scared, so I had to give him some of Crane's drug. A newer, more powerful version, of course."

"Why?"

"It was the only surefire way I could get to you."

"Why me?"

"Because he didn't want the job himself. What did you think was going to happen? You turned his family against him and kicked his team of his island."

"Deathstroke put you up to this?"

"Maybe."

"It dosn't matter. In a few minutes my backup will be here and you're going down." He smirked. "And thats going to happen, right about...NOW!!!" He looked around, "This never happened before."

"He attacked the Tower, he wanted to make sure you didn't have any help."

"Damn, the old man's getting smart. But there's one he didn't account for. A certain friend that is off planet."

"Red Arrow? He took care of him too."

Nightwing looked shocked. "Oh..." He was cut off by a blast of green light that knocked Spoof back. "Kyle?"

"Once a Titan, always Titan, eh?"

Nightwing smiled. "Yeah." Kyle cut the rope with his ring. and Nightwing Stood up. "Get Batman. I got the girl." Kyle ran over to Batman as Nightwing ran over to Spoof. She teleported behind him and hit him in the back of the head. Nightwing swung at her but she teleported and dodged it. Nightwing was pushed back and fell. Batman ran at her and tackled her They landed on top of a desk and felt it splinter beneath them. Kyle trapped her in a box using his ring. "We need to get her to STARS lab. Be sure to tell them she can teleport, and I'll be there tomorrow to file a full report."

"Ok, where you guys going?"

"I'm going to Titans Tower, I think hes going home." He said as he looked at Batman.

"Yeah." Batman picked up his gloves and belt as Nightwing picked up his own gloves and boots.

"Can I borrow the Plane?"

"Sure." Batman said, as he left.

"Kyle go, when you're done there, meet me at the Tower." Kyle nodded and flew off. When they got back to the Batcave, Nightwing headed straight for the Bat Plane.

"Don't you want to clean up first?", Alfred asked him.

"No time." Nightwing closed the hatch to the cock pit and began to fly toward San Fransico.


	2. Chapter 2:A Star Has Fallen

Chapter 2: A Star Has Fallen

Nightwing got closer to Titan's Tower. The air was heavy with smoke; the Tower was on fire. He landed on the island and ran inside calling Oracle as he made his way into the blazing tower. "Get everyone here, JLA, Outsiders, JSA…everyone, It's a Code Red." He could barely see through the thick, black smoke.

"What is it, Dick? What's happened to the Titans?"

"The Tower is on fire. It looks like the entire city is without power and-AHH!!" He could feel the cold steel cut through his costume, the blood spilling down his chest.

"Dick, come in! Hello?" She got no response. Dick fell down. He took out a Wing-Ding and looked around, he saw nothing at first….and then…something. Black, grey, orange…Deathstroke. Nightwing kicked him in the stomach. Sending him crashing to the ground. He tossed the Ding, knocking Deathstroke's sword away from him, and jumped on him, punching him in the face a few times.

"WHY SLADE??? WHY??" He punched him again.

"The money."

"FUCK THE MONEY!! YOU HAVE MONEY!!" He punched him again. "This is beyond that now isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." He said calmly, it enraged Dick and he punched him again.

"Your under arrest." Nightwing handcuffed him to a rail.

"You think this is going to hold me? Don't make me laugh." Nightwing took his head and pushed it into the rail, knocking him out.

"No, but that should." Nightwing ran into the tower. "I'm fine Babs, I think. I'm bleeding but I'll live, I knocked out and hand cuffed Deathstroke. You get on those calls?" Nightwing looked around but didnt see anything, he called out "Is anyone here? Robin, Wonder girl?"

"The JSA is on a mission as are the Outsiders and the JLA wont respond."

"Damn, ok, Nightwing out." He searched the first floor and found nothing, he ran upstairs, still nothing, as entered the third floor he heard something. "Hello!" He yelled.

"In here." Said a voice weakly from the other room. It was a training area, but now it was just a bunch of broken machines. He saw Tim, in full Robin attire on the ground, he was bruised up and his nose was bleeding. Nightwing knelt down. "Hey Dick, did you find him?"

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, now I'm going to get you outta here."

"No, I think I can walk, go help Vic, he's on the tenth floor, go." Robin stood up. "See, I'll be fine go."

"Get outta here, go to the bat-plane."

"He let you take the plane? Wow." He sounded weak. Tim headed for the stairs, limping the entire way. Dick ran up flight after flight of stairs until he reached the tenth floor, he looked around and saw Cyborg.

"Vic, you ok?" He knew the answer; Cyborg was missing an arm and half his head. "Vic? Hello? DAMN!!!" He started to cry. "Damn it." There was a strong gust of wind as the smoke was forced away. Dick could see Kyle, the Green Lantern. Kyle flew in and saw Dick crying. Dick looked up at him and nodded. Kyle used his ring to pick Cyborg up.

"Check the rest of the tower, I'll take him to STARS, I'll be right back." He flew off and Dick stood. He wiped the tears away and ran up more stairs, without the smoke it was easier to look around, 3 floors with nothing and then he saw her. He ran over to her, her orange skin covered with dirt, dust, and blood.

"Kory, are you ok?" She looked at him with a smile but didn't say a word. Dick nodded and held her in his arms. He could feel it, she was dieing. "I want to tell you something Kory. I never stopped loving you." He broke down and cried "I love you. I love you." She looked at him, her smile weakening.

"I love you too." She said as she left this plane. Dick could no longer control himself, he broke completely down. He cried, he couldn't stop. Kyle came back and saw them. He was shocked. He looked at Dick, who stood up and ran, jumping out the window. He fell at top speed before using his zip line and sliding towards where he left Deathstoke. He landed and walked over to him. Deathstroke smiled. Dick kicked him in the face knocking out a tooth.

"You found her." He said, wiping the blood from his lip. Nightwing walked over and picked up his sword and put the blade to Deathstroke's neck. "Do it. I dare you. You couldn't live with Blockbuster's death, do you think you can live with mine?"

"I won't kill you, it's just not me, but I'm all for excessive force." Nightwing swung the sword and cut off three of Deathstoke's fingers.

"AHHAAAAHHHHHHH!!! You're dead, you hear me? YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He swung it again, this time cutting off his other hand.

"Try killing, without a hand."

Kyle flew down. "There's no one else in there, Vic says Slade took them. Is that him? My god! What did you do to him?"

"Take him away and find out where the Titans are. I'll be back." Dick ran back into the tower. He ran down the stairs and hopped on a motorcycle. He entered the tunnel to town and the motor could be heard, echoing through the tunnel. He was injured, his head and his chest, but he knew he needed to press on. As he drove, he kept thinking of Kory. Almost 15 hours later he entered Central City, home of the Flash. Still, he continued. He would have taken the plane but he needed time to think. He didn't care if Bruce got angry. Nightwing didn't have a cave to hide in. _It's all my fault. _It was already dark as he entered the ruins of Bludhaven. _If only I had stopped them first. _He entered Gotham, stopping in front of a building. This was the place…the place where the Big Top once stood. The place where his parents died. _If only I'd told them what I had seen. _He continued east to New York. He got to his apartment and bandaged his head up, then his chest. He was just sitting back to relax when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"I heard, I'm so sorry." Dick was silent. "I understand, but I thought you might want to know where the Titans are. An Island off the coast of New Jersey, I'll send you the GPS location. I'm sorry Dick."

Dick hung the phone up and got dressed. He didn't have an extra suit so he put on the one with the hole in the front. The blood was already seeping through the bandage.

He had purchased a boat a few years back but had never used it before. He jumped down onto the dock, started the boat and headed for the island.


	3. Chapter 3: A Flame Extinguished

Chapter 3: A Flame Extinguished

The cool ocean breeze was not enough to distract him from his mission. As the boat bounced off the waves his mind continued its downward spiral. Arriving on the shore he hopped out and ran into what looked like a medical complex of some sort, or perhaps it was. Now it was run down, dirty and crumbling. The door lead to a long hall with many doors on the sides and a set of double doors at the end. He could hear talking from those doors. Moving quickly, but quietly, he pushed the doors open, planning an attack. But instead all he saw was people tied up. The Titans. The current team and most of the former titans as well. Roy Harper, the Red Arrow, was awake and attempting to free himself.

"Hey Batboy, give me a hand."

"Roy? What happened?" Dick asked as he took out a small razor to cut the rope. He looked around the room. Cassie and Donna, both Wonder Girls, Flamebird, Beastboy and Raven. Even the Flash, Wally West. The room was full with past titans tied up and on the ground, most looked almost comatose.

"The JLA was coming back from a mission, next thing I know Wally and I are in the middle of central park, fighting, this, girl."

"A teleporter?" Dick asked as he stood, finishing Roy's wrists.

Roy bent over to untie his own feet as Dick went to Wally. "I guess, she was fast, caught Wally, then we are being gassed in a public bathroom somewhere. Next thing I know, I'm sitting here and they are all knocked out." He stands and goes to help some others, starting with Donna Troy.

"Gassed? And you feel fine?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it was, but it took Wally down pretty fast."

"That girl you mentioned, she kidnapped Batman."

"How the hell did she manage that?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, same way she got all of you. Anyway, she mentioned Scarecrow, and his fear gas."

"I thought you guys are inoculated against that stuff?"

"She said it was new strain." So far they had untied most of the room, and we moving quickly. "But even so, shouldn't Wally be fine by now? His body should have already used it. And I don't think it should have effect Donna at all."

"Who knows, lets just get out of here."

"There's a boat outside, can't miss it."

"Ask Oracle to send some back up, where's supes?"

"Yeah, this is getting big."

"How so?"

"Well, she did get all of you.. and" he paused "She's working with Deathstroke, he attacked the tower...."

"The others, Tim, Kory, are they okay? What about Vic?" Roy asked as he picked up Cassie Sandsmark.

"Kyle took Vic to STARS, Tim is at the cave." Dick turned away and grabbed Wally West.

"And Kory?"

Dick sighed as he came to face his long time friend. "He killed her Roy." He fought back the emotion and left the room first, Roy following close behind.

"How?"

"Hell if I know."

"Did you catch them? The girl?"

"Got them both. Yesterday."

They laid their friends down in the boat and headed back into the building.

"Fuck. Dick. I only got back a few hours ago."

Nightwing touched the radio in his ear. "Babs, whats the word on that girl?" There was no response. He flipped open the monitor on his gauntlet and check his connection. "Shit, something is jamming the radio."

"No way, this building doesn't look used." Roy noted.

Dick and Roy made a few more trips loading the unconscious Titans into the boat. "Get them out of here, I'll take another look around the island."

"You sure?"

"I got it Roy, take them to Gotham harbor, contact Batman when you get close." Roy looked reluctant. "One of us has to take them to safety. This girl, Deathstroke too, they want me, so you get out of here."

"Be careful Dick, I'll be back when I can."

Nightwing nodded and headed back inside, he returned to the main room, where the others had been held and opened a door to the right, a large set of double doors, like the ones leading to the main hall. As he neared the doors flew open. A thick gas came rushing out. Flipping back he places the rebreather in his mouth. Two large figures came out of the smoke, they looked like they could be Mr. Universe, their arms the size of Nightwing's waist. He jumped over them and hit them in the back of the knees, both fell forward. He spun and kicked one in the face, sending him hurtling towards the other. He was hit in the back and gasped, the rebreather flying from his lips. He inhaled deeply before he could realize, holding his breath he tried to run but a third man, this one in a traditional Asian Gi ran at him, he threw punches faster then Nightwing thought possible. He was hit in the chest more times then he could count, before being hit in the face and crashing into the floor. As his head rebounds of the tile he sees a red and yellow blur take out the man, before hitting the two giants aswell.

She offered a hand to Nightwing. "Come on, lets get out of here." Flamebird started as a young girl, she had become infatuated with Batman and Robin, particularly Robin.

"How did you?" I woke up as they started to leave, and I don't know how to drive boats."

As Dick stood he saw the man moving, he tossed a wing-ding and hit him in the head. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said with a smile. Dick leaned over to cuff the man but he was countered. Kicked up and over the man he crashed into the wall and slid down, hitting the ground with a thump. The man pounce onto Flamebird and as Dick stood he heard the cracking of her neck. Her eyes filled with sadness and her body fell to the ground.

Nightwing threw himself at the man wildly throwing punches. With each punch he could feel the man's face crumble under his fist. He refused to stop until he was kicked in the stomach by one of the larger men. He felt a rib break, _Again? _He whipped out a pair of stunners and tossed them to the large men, they fell to the ground, writhing.

Holding his side he wondered through the rooms. All empty besides a few empty tanks, most likely used for the gas. But if this was fear gas, and it was strong enough to take out Bruce, _What the hell is this then? _It his mind shot back and forth erraticly, every thought leading to something unrelated. He returned to the main room and picked up Flamebird, Bette Kane. Her body already cold he walked outside and placed her on the sand. He looked to the sky and screamed. Falling to his knees his emotions took over and he cried. The tears streaking the blood that rippled down his face. Suddenly, she appeared.

Spoof was wearing a skin tight black suit with a brown trench-coat over it. "Don't worry, I got the others back to safety." She smirked. He lunged at her and took a swing, but she teleported out of the way. He turned around and kept swinging, while she keep dodging. His rage stemmed from sadness and blinded him. He caught her, making contact with her shoulder just as she teleported, he fell towards her when she stopped, taking advantage of this, she teleported again.

Arriving in an arena she pushed him off her and appeared a moment later in the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen. What you've been waiting for! Nightwing, and Deathstoke!" She clapped.


	4. Chapter 4: Red

Deathstoke walked from the shadows. His mask off revealing his white hair and beard he walked towards his adversary. "Mr. Grayson."

"Slade." He sneered.

"You stole my children, Grayson."

"I'll steal more than that!" He jumped at him but was swiftly taken down as Slade sidestepped and hit him in the head.

"I see the gas works." He smiled. "Let those emotions control you. Your rage, your anger, and your sadness. Let it take over." Not like he has a choice.

Nightwing cared not about his body, and its multiple injuries, his sole purpose was no to get Slade. He threw punch after punch but none connected, he was too blind to see what was happening. A voice crackled in his ear.

"Dick? Hey? Dick? Do you copy?"

"What Barb?" He said before finally connecting a punch to Deathstroke's face.

"I've pinpointed your location, I have some back up on the way."

"No! He's mine." He landing another, this one in the gut. This was his chance, and he took it. He flurries pounded Deathstroke to the ground, and he was only stopped by Spoof as she attacked him from behind. His arm flew back in reflex and his elbow smacked into her chin, she flew back and grabbed her face, her jaw broken. He kicked her in the stomach. Again, and again. "You killed her, you're as responsible as he is!" He screams again, stopping. He looks to the heavens and yells.

"Leave the girl." Said Deathstroke as he healed, his words slurred by the blood pooling in his mouth. He spits this out and looks up to Nightwing, who stares down at his fallen enemy. "You know this was me."

Nightwing kicked him in the face. "I know. But you didn't work alone." He said as he stepped down on Deathstroke's chest. "Who, I want to know everyone involved." Deathstroke tenses as he prepares his strike, and within that short moment he makes his own. Shifting his weight to the foot on Deathstroke's chest, and kicks him with his other foot again. Deathstroke capitalizes on this however and throws Nightwing off, they climb to their respective feet and stare each other down, both taking short glances towards the girl with the broken jaw.

"Come on Dick. Are we done already?"

Nightwing lunges at him. Punches flying around Deathstroke dodges some, blocks other, Nightwing's rage fills him and his technique unravels. Soon it is he on the defensive, He catches him off guard, tackling him back to the ground. "I want the names Slade." The words slipped out his mouth as his fist beat into Deathstroke's face again.

"The list." He spits, blood splattering on to Nightwind's chest. "You want it? You want the list?"

Nightwing punches him again. "Stop toying with me."

"Crane, Luthor, Drake, Kyle-"

"Drake?"

Deathstroke laughs. "Yes, Timmy. That's just the beginning.

"Dick!" The voice called out. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and Kyle arrived on scene. Ollie ran to him. "You okay?"

"Who else?"

"Now you'll get nothing, I thought this was a fair fight?"

"God help me Slade, who else?"

"Everyone. This is bigger than you could ever imagine. Evryone, you can't trust a soul and you know it." As Olliver Queen hopped off the platform Kyle has created Deathstroke looked up at him. "Hello Ollie."

Nightwing climbed off and began walking away. "Dick? You okay?" Said Kyle as he flew over.

"Yes, Kyle."

"Box these GL." Oliver called over and Kyle turned to face him. Turning back around a moment later, Nightwing was gone.

"Tim." The room was dark and cold. As of late Tim Drake had been sleeping at one of the many safehouses around Gotham. "Tim." Nightwing switched the lights on he saw the message.

_"He who sleeps last, sleeps longest." _Written in blood. Tim's blood. He rushed over to the body and noticed first how his wrists were bound to the bed. Then he sees the blood soaked sheets, the red hemoglobin seeping from his neck. He sees the "R" carved on his chest, and a note on the nightstand. Out of instinct he grabs it, reading each word carefully over and over again.

_One two three. Four five six? Seven eight nine! Wheres the list? These are not good people._

Good people. He reached for his ear piece. "Babs." He waited a moment, but got nothing. "Barbara?" He rushes out the window and grapples to a nearby building. He rushes, fearing the worst. Just a few blocks down he sees another body, and as he nears he knows who's it is. Johnathan Crane's. He does not stop, he must not stop. He runs and leaps across the building tops gliding for the moments in-between.

His foot slips and he tumbles, he tries to grab a ledge, but he falls past it. Above him he sees a figure.

He takes a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5: Flight

He takes a deep breath and throws his momentum into a window, he tumbles in but is quickly on his feet again. He heads to the roof and Edward Nigma shivered in a large coat. "Nightwing."

"I don't want riddles, tell me straight."  
"Wilson and Ra's ah Goul are working together this time, and they want to take every bat out. Drake is dead, and you're supposed to be."

"Are they going after Batman?"

"Yes. Toni-" The bullet ripped through the Riddler's chest and left his final mystery. Who killed the riddler?

Nightwing chased after the shooter but lost them as the rain started again and the city began to drown. He gave up and headed back towards the cave. His legs wanted to give out but he fought forward. He pushed forward and arrived in the cave from the exterior entrance. He dropped into a battle. Batman, Catwoman and Batgirl fought Ra's, Lady Shiva and a dozen ninjas. Ra's and Batman dueled with sabers while Batgirl and Shiva exchanged hard blows. Catwoman held her own against the assassins.

Nightwing provided support to Bruce first and getting close he said "Can't trust Selina." He kicked the saber from Ra's hand but was caught with a straight shot in the ribs and he fell to the ground, Batman jumping in to cover his former partner. "I see Mr. Wilson failed to kill you again." He sneered. "I will not."

"Why not?" Batman asked punching Ra's mouth closed.

"Deathstroke implemented her, and..." He couldn't tell him now. "Just don't trust her, work on him I'll go for her." Dick somersaulted into the frenzy of ninjas and takes out four with a series of well timed strikes.

"Hey boy wonder, where you been?"

"You know, around." The pair begin an assault and turn the tide against their assailants. With them down Dick took his chance and knocked out Catwoman from behind. He looks up to see Ra's gone and Shiva defeated. Nightwing picks up his captive and approaches Batman and Batgirl. "Bruce, we need to talk."

"Where's Robin?"

Nightwing doesn't have to say anything, his sadness soaks through his body, and Bruce reads the young man like a book. "Dick." And Nightwing nods. Bruce wears the mask for a lot of reasons, but it was a long time ago that Nightwing learned that one of those reasons was to hide what he was feeling. He believed no matter the despair on the inside of that cowl, on the outside he would still be the Dark Knight. The thing was, it didn't always work. Maybe it was that Nightwing had known him for so long, but the sadness that washed over his face was tangible. And Nightwing watched how quickly that morphed into anger. "Who?"

"I don't know, but I don't think its a coincidence that Ras was here. There seems to be a large calculated war going on, but we don't know who we're fighting." Dick explains the last few nights to Bruce, and as father and son they mourn the loss of the younger half of Batman and Robin.

"I'm going find out." Bruce says. "There's some night left."

"Look who's back, for what, the seventeenth time?" Deathstroke taunted the detectives, "You know you can't keep a good man down. Bruce lunges at him, but a shot is fired from afar and he is thrown off the ledge. Nightwing, mask off, but custom on, races for his mentor, but Deathstroke leaps into his path, punching the former sidekick to the ground, he takes off his mask. "You guys did a number on these ninjas, very professional job here." Slade draws a knife from his belt and puts it against Nightwings ribs. "I know the suit is good, but not that good. I want you to listen to me boy. The old guard is gone, and the new guard is useless without a leader. That would be you." He clears his throat. "Now, I'm not one for monologues, but seeing as I have some time before the girl saves the bat, I might aswell explain it. You were never the detective the old man is. Every once in a while, something big happens, and this causes change. That change can be good or bad, depending largely on the people involved. The lantern has it right, will is the ultimate force. And through will we'll have finally defeated you do gooders. While you've been off chasing your own tail we have killed Superman, destroyed the Justice League. You saw what we did to the Titans, those brats were a thorn for a long time. You should know. Crane helped with the drugs, man, so many drugs, each strain perfect. Luthor, he funded the thing of course. Drake... well, they got to him. The boy couldn't keep his promises though, always sad when a child dies. There they are!" Deathstroke exclaimed as the two bats reached their level of the cave.

"Give it up, Slade." Bruce roared.

"He's drugged Batman."

Deathstroke turns angry and pushes the knife between Nightwing's ribs. Hes tackled by Batman but an electronic shock sends Batman off the mercenary. "Come on, really? Of course I'm ready for you." Batgirl thinks shes surprising him, but he tosses a knife at her, sending her to the ground. "You fail to see it! This is the last day of man. Today we descend into chaos!" Batman stands and they exchange blows almost evenly matched, but Slade is gaining the upper hand.

"He's right." Nightwing says, but is barely heard by the combatants.

"You hear that Bats? I'm right."

"Will is everything." Richard Grayson feels his feet press against the ground and he knows it will not happen again. His arms wrap around the blue and orange assassin and he pushes forward and over the edge. He can hear his mentor scream, and for a moment he's stopped, floating in the air with Deathstroke just below him, and it feels right, in a way. The Fliying Grayson's last flight. He wonders again what he has so many times before, what they thought before they hit the ground. Before they were robbed of their lives, and here, he knows what he thinks. He thinks of his family. He knows they did the same.


End file.
